Después del adios
by BJM13
Summary: La historia toma lugar después del final de la serie "Ghost Sweeper Mikami". Como fan de la historia no quede satisfecho con el final, pues parecen quedar muchas cosas en el aire que el autor hubiera querido decir. En mi fanfiction tratare de llenar todos esos huecos que el autor seguro, de haber tenido más capitulos, habria rellenado.
1. Chapter 1

Después del adios

* * *

Prefacio

* * *

En ese momento una mujer corría frenéticamente. Trataba de escapar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su respiración ya la notaba demasiado agitada y sus fuerzas la abandonaban. No podía negar que de vez en cuando extrañaba el hecho de poder cruzar las paredes con su anterior cuerpo de fantasma, pero desgraciadamente su alma ya se había fijado bien en su cuerpo desde hace ya una década, el querer hacerlo ahora no seria posible. Sollozante miraba al pasado a través de las calles de la ciudad que guardaba tantos recuerdos importantes. "¿En qué momento cambiaron las cosas?", se preguntaba a si misma, pero en su interior nadie le respondía. Seco sus lágrimas, sabia que tenia que enfocarse, tenía que avisarles a todos de que tuvieran cuidado sobre lo que estaba por venir.

Se acercaba al que tal vez sería su único escape a estas alturas. En la casa del "Doctor Caos" conocía la existencia de una maquina que tal vez podría ayudarle a hablar con "Mikami", tal vez con "Yokoshima".

– Por favor, deténgase señorita "Okinu" – Dijo una voz robótica proveniente de la casa del "Doctor Caos".

Se trataba de "Maria", el robot guardián del Doctor Caos. A pesar de su naturaleza mecánica de alguna manera en su semblante se reflejaba tristeza. Apuntaba su arma a una de las que antes podría haber considerado una amiga a su propia manera.

– Maria, por favor, esto esta mal. No podemos dejar que pase. Ayúdame, te lo suplico – Imploraba Okinu entrelazando sus palmas como si rezara que un milagro pasara.

– Es una orden del Doctor Caos. No te dejare pasar por esta puerta.

– No, puede ser.

La fuerza que le quedaba a Okinu para continuar estaba a punto de escapársele, pero…

–…Pero puedes pasar por la otra puerta, Doctor Caos, no dijo nada al respecto de esa puerta –Dijo Maria señalando en dirección a la puerta trasera.

Maria bajo su arma y le sonrió a la crecida Okinu que ella recordaba, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una explosión se escucho muy cerca de ellas. Se estaban acercando. Okinu, dio una última mirada a su amiga y se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Ya adentro de la casa escucho una explosión aún mas cerca que la anterior, inmediatamente después oyó el sonido una ametralladora. Era el arma de Maria que respondía. Okinu derramo una lágrima más. Sólo de pensar lo que había tenido que hacer la chica robot para encontrar la forma de desobedecer sus órdenes y ayudarle, le producía gran dolor en su corazón.

– El sótano, tiene que estar en el sótano – Bajo las escaleras corriendo.

Polvo caía y el techo se agrietaba como si la casa se fuera a derrumbar. Si las cosas seguían seguro lo hacía. Okinu había experimentado la muerte anteriormente, pero aún no podía evitar tenerle miedo. Sus manos, no podía evitar que siguieran temblando, pero dirigió las palmas a sus oídos. Ese sentimiento trataba de detenerla. No podía evitar pensar: "Ya he hecho suficiente, si me rindo ahora, seguro me perdonaran". Mientras le invadía ese pensamiento de repente se produjo silencio. Ella pronto se dio cuenta.

–…Maria… ¡MARIA!

Fue gracias a este hecho que algo en ella pudo superar el miedo que sentía y suplirlo, con algo nada cercano a la venganza, ni siquiera al coraje. Si algún valor estuviera cerca a lo que Okinu sentía eso sería esperanza. Tenía fé en Mikami, en Yokoshima, quería confiar una vez más en ellos, en aquellos que eran sus mejores amigos.

Corrió una vez más al ver la maquina, no sabía que era exactamente. Se había imaginado que sería algo como un portal igual a los que aparecen en la televisión en programas de ciencia-ficción. La encendió y una pequeña pantalla se lleno de luz.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Okinu consternada.

Tenía que haber hecho algo mal o algo más había que hacer, no era posible que lo único que hiciera esa maquinar fuera encender aquel insignificante monitor.

"– Hola, uno, dos, tres, probando. Les habla el magnifico Doctor Caos ¿Si me pueden escuchar del otro lado?"

– ¿Doctor Caos? – Repitió Okinu sin entender.

El Doctor Caos de la pantalla se veía diferente. Sentía en él algo nostálgico, de un tiempo lejano.

– Ya entiendo esto es…Doctor Caos, escúcheme…

– O, pero si es Okinu. Me habré equivocado de algún modo en mis cálculos, realmente creí que había logrado conectar con…

– Doctor Caos, no hay tiempo, estarán todos en peligro avísele a Mikami, a Yokoshima y a mi misma.

– Sí, sí, que le avise a Mikami, a Yokoshima y a ti misma… ¡¿y a ti misma?!...

Un rayo de energía espiritual atravesó el sótano hasta chocar con la maquina y destruirla. Parte de la explosión alcanzó a Okino y la tiro al suelo. De su frente comenzó a salir sangre, pero no había sido herida de gravedad. Al poco tiempo se levanto y observo con detenimiento a la persona que la había atacado.

– ¿Qué no lo sabias? El invento del Doctor Caos, era sólo un comunicador. ¿Acaso creíste que podrías escapar?

A Okinu ya no le quedaba nada, estaba a punto de arrojarse al terror, pero se mordió el labio para poder permanecer en sus cinco sentidos un poco más.

–…Okinu, aún no es muy tarde. No tienes realmente que hacer nada…Hablare con los demás y seguro…

– Gracias Yokoshima, realmente lo aprecio…, pero no gracias.

– Chica tonta.

Un maduro Yokoshima la veía con tristeza. Okinu no lo había atacado, pero ya había sacado su "Flauta Necromante"

– Yokoshima, deja de ser tan blando, ¿También tendré que hacerme cargo de ella?

– ¿También?...Maria…

Algo había caído al suelo cuando "ella" entro y había comenzado a rodar en dirección a Okinu. Era la cabeza de Maria.

– "¡SHORYUKI!"

Con su flauta Okinu levanto del suelo a un espíritu gigantesco con forma de esqueleto, fuego azulado rodeaba el cuerpo del fantasma con inmenso poder espiritual, inmediatamente arremetió contra Shoryuki y las manos del espíritu la rodearon al tratar de aplastarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el esqueleto se desintegro tras un rayo de luz proveniente de la espada de "Lady Shoryuki".

Okinu, en ese momento, sólo pudo ver como los últimos rastros del fantasma desaparecían por completo junto con la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

– N…No puede ser.

– Lady Shoryuki de ser posible sólo quisiera encarcelarla – Yokoshima se dirigió a la diosa.

–…No sé si sea una buena idea es más fuerte que un demonio de medio nivel.

– Sin la flauta pierde la mayoría de sus poderes, no será una molestia.

Shoryuki no parecía satisfecha, se rasco la cabeza por un momento…

– Esta bien, pero sólo lo haré por que mañana toda la responsabilidad de defendernos recaerá en ti. No quiero que nada más pase por tu cabeza que el conseguir tu objetivo.

– Sí.

La vista del Yokoshima de aproximadamente treinta y dos años recayó en la pantalla de la maquina comunicadora que había destruido. En aquel momento vio el otro mundo más haya del suyo y al que pronto tendría que ir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Después del Adiós**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Mensaje**

* * *

Aunque empecé como un simple asistente ahora me he convertido en todo un cazafantasmas.

Mi nombre es Tadao Yokoshima, un increíble cazafantasmas que se ha ganado el titulo de: "El mas fuerte e invencible".

Entre mis armas están mi escudo espiritual (un escudo hecho con mi propia energía espiritual concentrada. Me permite bloquear cualquier ataque que intercepte. De ser necesario me es posible lanzarlo contra el enemigo. El efecto destructivo es masivo), también tengo como una de mis armas principales mi "Mano de la gloria" (siendo la segunda habilidad espiritual que adquirí, es energía en forma de una garra de color blanco. Puede adquirir la forma que yo desee. Normalmente hago que adquiera la forma de una espada de luz.) Finalmente esta la mejor de mis habilidades adquiridas de momento, hablo de mis "Monju" (Literalmente son esferas de energía concentrada que pueden hacer cualquiera de mis comandos realidad). Si, sin duda soy una persona talentosa.

Pero hablando en serio… ¡Gracias a mis grandes habilidades tengo miles de seguidores que darían su vida por mí si se los pidiera (Pete, Tigre, Yukinojou aparecen a mi lado por un momento, mis queridos siervos sacrificables). No solo eso…tengo todo el dinero, todas las propiedades que podría querer en la vida. (Dinero, joyas, oro, casas, mansiones y sirvientes, todo comienza a aparecer delante de mí, es maravilloso…)!

Pero lo más importante… ¡Siempre estoy rodeado de las mujeres más hermosas que me aman sin remedio. Y por su puesto como tengo una responsabilidad para con ellas cada noche yo…!

– Ya es suficiente de soñar, querido Yokoshima – Una voz femenina ligeramente molesta le hablo al "joven Yokoshima" para que interrumpiera lo que siguiera de sus desvaríos.

– ¿Quién es?...

De la mano de la chica se podían ver destellos de energía. De haber pasado un par de segundos más sin duda le habría atacado. Poco a poco la energía desapareció de entre sus dedos. Ella era…

– Luciola

– Veo que te diviertes – Dijo Luciola tratando de tomar una postura más serena.

– No, no para nada. P…Por favor toma asiento.

Inmediatamente que Yokoshima dijo eso un par de sillas y una mesa circular aparecieron delante de los dos. Un fondo de piscina y jardín fueron en cambio las creaciones de Luciola. Un par de tazas y té fueron servidos al final.

– Yokoshima, ¿quieres galletas?

– N…No, gracias, estoy bien.

"Luciola: Entre la guerra comenzada por Ashtaroth ella tenía la apariencia de una hermosa joven de piel blanco y cabello oscuro, pero en realidad su identidad era la de una poderosa demonio. La única manera de diferenciarla de un ser humano era ver detenidamente que de entre sus cabellos sobresalían dos pequeñas antenas.

Al enamorarse de Yokoshima, Luciola toma la decisión de traicionar a Ashtaroth, su creador. Casi al final de la batalla la joven demonio, de menos de un año de edad, se sacrifica a si misma para poder salvar la vida de Yokoshima".

En ese momento Yokoshima no sabía por que, pero se sentía un poco intimidado por la joven. Ciertamente lo que había estado soñando anteriormente no era algo que habría querido enseñarle, pero esa no parecía ser la razón por la que se sentía preocupado. Era mas bien "algo que no había hecho" lo que hacia que se sintiera culpable.

– Entonces, ¿cómo van las cos…?

– ¡Lo lamento mucho! – Le interrumpió Yokoshima agachando la cabeza a tal punto que esta golpeo la mesa con tanta fuerza que de ser esta real seguro le habría provocado una contusión.

– ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? – Pregunto Luciola al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su té.

– Pues que va a ser, por mi culpa no has podido volver a la vida. Ya ha pasado un año y yo…

–…Ya no importa Yokoshima.

– ¿Cómo que ya no importa? – Yokoshima estaba sorprendido por la serenidad de la chica.

Aunque sin duda Luciola había muerto en la guerra con Ashtaroth, siendo Luciola un demonio en vez de un humano, esta podría haber sido revivida de otra manera. Esta era que Yokoshima tuviera un hijo propio, este habría de ser en si mismo la reencarnación de la fallecida Luciola, pero había un problema…

– Y…Yo, ¡Aún no he tenido sexo con nadie! – Yokoshima derramo lágrimas de sangre.

– Querido Yokoshima no tienes que gritar tan fuerte.

– No he tenido sexo con nadie, por que no he tenido una novia aún y no he tenido novia aún, por que no tengo dinero y no he tenido dinero por que mi jefa y mis amigos me odian…

– Por favor cálmate Yokoshima.

Luciola no pudo evitar pensar:

"Entonces, completamente todo lo que has soñado fue una mentira".

– Yokoshima, te estoy diciendo que ya no importa…, desde hace tiempo que no importa.

– Luciola.

Las cosas alrededor de Yokoshima comenzara a desaparecer.

– ¿Qué?

Yokoshima pronto se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de despertar.

– Adiós, Yokoshima, espero que nos veamos después.

– ¡Luciola!

Se acababa de levantar gritando el nombre de Luciola. Tenía algo de sudor en sus ropas. Había sido completamente lo contrario a una pesadilla, pero lo agitado de su respiración significaba que había tenido que esforzarse para mantener activo la conversación con Lucila. Solo unos minutos había tomado toda su energía espiritual. Aún así gracias a eso estaba seguro, realmente había visto a esa parte de Luciola que habitaba en su cuerpo.

– Necesito hacer algo pronto, Luciola podría pronto desaparecer por completo.

– ¿Pasa algo, señor Yokoshima?

– Oh, Maria.

Yokoshima desde hace algún tiempo que compartía la renta de una habitación con el doctor Caos. Ambos siendo pobres vieron conveniente una alianza. Como resultado de esta unión pudieron incluso rentar una habitación con un pequeño sótano. Ya que Caos pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el sótano con sus experimentos, Yokoshima podía disfrutar del espacio de la habitación para el solo.

– ¡¿…Y a ti misma?!...

Se escucho la voz de Caos desde abajo. Después hubo una explosión que hizo temblar el piso desde abajo.

– ¿Qué hizo el viejo esta vez?, vamos a ver que paso Maria.

– Sí, señor Yokoshima.


End file.
